The Adventures of A Forgotten Companion
by Mischief Managed33
Summary: Emma Belin has had many confrontations with The Doctor ever since she was twelve years old. After Emma grows older The Doctor finally gives in to he wish of being a companion. Together they travel the universe facing many challenges as they do. Until one challenge trumps them all. On Temporary Hiatus. I will write more of it and come back soon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi I am really making this author thing hard for me. I am currently updating 2 other stories and am trying to have some leisure time, but keep on getting awesome inspiration and I can't wait to show you guys my stories. So no promises of a quick update.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

I am Emma Belin and this is my life story.

One day when I was approximately 12 years old, I got a strange phone call from someone named The Doctor. At the time I had been in my room trying to come up with a debate for the weekly class argument. Every week, the class picked a subject to argue about. This week it was animal rights. Not knowing anybody who went by that name I declined. Boy, was that the biggest mistake of my life!

About a month later, I started seeing weird things, statues that seemed to move in-between me looking at them and blinking, weird metal men that seemed to be harmless, and there were multiple periods of time when I found myself out of breath and in a place I don't remember going to. I had talked to my friends about it, but they had no idea of what I spoke of.

On June 12th, I got another call from someone called The Doctor. I thought back to last time I declined that was when I started seeing weird things. Not being able to think of anything better to do I answered the phone. Immediately a man with a bow-tie and a fez appeared on the screen, and cheerfully said, "Hello Emma! You want me to drop by in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and pick you up?" Having no idea of what he was talking about I asked him the standard questions.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why do you keep calling me? Why have weird things been showing up ever since you called the first time?" Okay, so maybe they weren't ALL standard questions.

The man looked stricken, "How old are you?" he randomly asked.

"Why would I tell you? You little creep." I shouted. As I said this the man got a strange look on his face.

"You're twelve aren't you?"

I was startled. How had he known? But that wasn't what concerned her the most. It was the fact he seemed panicked when he said it.

"Y-yes, I'm twelve. How did you know?" I asked a little more kindly.

"Emma, I'm The Doctor and you need to run." Just then a big crash sounded behind me and I turned. There was an angel. It was a stone one, but it looked as if it were savage and wanted to kill me. Apparently The Doctor knew what was happening and started coaching me on what to do.

"Don't blink! No matter what you do don't take your eyes off of the angel... If you do it'll kill you."

"What? It'll kill me?" I asked frightened now. I was too young to die.

"In a kind sort of way. They send you into the past feeding on all of the potential of the life you could have led."

By now my eyes were starting to hurt. I figured as long as I was looking at it, it wouldn't move. I slowly winked an eye and then the other. It seemed to be working, but I couldn't do this forever.

"Doctor!" I said concerned. I was starting to get restless and I couldn't wait much longer.

"Hold on! I'm hooking your cell phone service into the T.A.R.D.I.S. I'll be there in a moment."

Sure enough I heard a strange noise. I don't know how to describe it, but once you heard it you could never forget it. Behind the angel, a blue box appeared and The Doctor came running out of it. He seemed to be holding some kind of petrified cat.

"Step away, but still look at it." The Doctor commanded.

I did as I was told and watched as The Doctor put the strangely stiff cat in front of the statue looking directly at it.

"You can look away now." The Doctor said, relieved, "I should have come up with that ages ago. It sure would have saved some lives."

I quickly looked away and closed my eyes for a while. As soon as I opened them I noticed The Doctor staring at me from a bench close by. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. He just shook his head and brought up a whole different subject completely.

"I guess I need to fix the T.A.R.D.I.S. she usually doesn't get the time period mixed up."

I looked at the blue box, a Police Box she noticed now that she got a good look at it. "Is this the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" I asked him.

The Doctor looked strangely at me. "Yes that's the T.A.R.D.I.S. How did you know that?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Lucky guess." I slowly reached my hand out and touched the box. A strange feeling overcame me... a cool seeping sensation and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did catch some errors in my last chapter, and I have fixed them. I have also added some detail. Yes I have watched Day of the Doctor. I just wanted Emma to be blissfully unaware of what to call the T.A.R.D.I.S.' sound. Thanks for that last comment! I honestly wish I had more reviews, but I can't make it happen.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

 _"900 years of time and space, and I've never met anyone who wasn't important."- The Doctor_

Slowly I became aware of the fact I was in a bed. I sat up to see what was going on. When I opened my eyes I saw a strange room. I was in a place I had obviously never been before. Suddenly, The Doctor came into the room and I rounded on him.

"Where am I?"

The Doctor just looked at me with his grin that, even just meeting him, I was starting to get used to.

"Why you're in the T.A.R.D.I.S. of course!"

The first thing I thought of was that telephone box that the doctor showed up in. Even the room I was in was bigger than that blue box. Figuring, since The Doctor came in from the outside, that there was more rooms than the plain bedroom I was in. I was in awe. It wasn't often you saw something that was bigger on the inside. It was like one of those illusions some people would explain with mirrors, but I knew that wasn't the case this time.

"Yes, yes I know bigger on the inside." He said gesturing with his hands. "Now let me ask you a question. What happened when you touched the T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"Well," I thought for a moment, "It was a cool feeling. You know, cold. I felt... like she was reaching out to me."

The Doctor gave me a strange look. "You say she was _reaching out to you._ In what way?"

"Well I felt a presence in my mind. And, now that I think about it, It's still there."

"Okay," he said skeptically.

"What did you do to that cat?" I asked trying to change the subject. I am a lover of cats, and I wanted to make sure he didn't kill it or something.

"It's frozen in time. It's not often you get a cat to be productive, and now that it's frozen it saves your life." He said with a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

"Why are you uneasy around me? You said you knew me before, well at least hinted at it, what's wrong?"

"Well, you once told me about this encounter, I told you not to, but you never told me of your connection to the T.A.R.D.I.S.," He paused for a moment, "Well it doesn't matter much now does it? Just get you home and you can pretend this never happened." He said with a smirk.

"How can I just pretend this never happened? You just save my life, and I was attacked by a stone statue!" I argued with him. I wasn't exactly sure what I could do about it though.

"Well, just think of what I told you. I meet you in the future. This is not the last of me! Emma Belin!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

A/N: I know this is a little later than I hoped, but I'm hoping more people will review! Thank you Drifting 17, you honestly don't know how much that review meant to me. It made my whole day.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Pain is a gift. Without the capacity to feel pain, we can't feel the hurt we inflict." - 12_ _th_ _Doctor_

I sat in the bed wishing The Doctor wouldn't just leave me like that. I felt as if he could lead me in a good way, and have great adventures. It did kind of make sense, though. I had school, friends, and family to look after. But, I still wanted to know more about him. He was a mystery that I just needed to work out.

Eventually, I heard what I had now dubbed a wheezing noise and the T.A.R.D.I.S. dissapated around me leaving me in my bland looking bedroom. Sighing, I laid down on the bed only flipping over to check the time. 12:34, way too early to get anything productive done. For now, I would just have to wallow in my thoughts.

After just a few minutes, I turned and got the remote and turned on the T.V. to the midnight news. After watching all of the things that had happened that day, everything that happened earlier seemed so surreal. There was nothing on what was called 'weeping angels', the girl whom had disappeared during the day (me), or a magical blue box.

Distressed, I took out my phone looked in my recent calls and found The Doctor. Not hesitating, I called the number and waited while the phone rang endlessly.

He didn't answer.

Irritated, I threw my phone at the wall and screamed into my pillow. Slightly ashamed, I picked up my phone and saw that there was a crack right down the middle. I put the phone on the charger and flopped on the bed.

Slowly I fell asleep.

 **A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm going on a cruise, and I didn't feel right leaving you with nothing for so long. I have decided to do a question after each chapter. You just answer in the reviews!**

 **Q: Who was the 11** **th** **Doctor's first companion?**


End file.
